R5
The topic of this page has a wiki of its own: R5 Wiki. R5 is a band that features Ross, his brothers Rocky and Riker, his sister Rydel, and their close friend (Ellington) Ratliff. Ross plays rhythm guitar, Rocky plays lead guitar, Riker plays bass, Rydel plays keyboard, and Ellington plays drums. They currently have 3 EPs (Ready Set Rock, Loud and Heart Made Up On You) And two albums (Louder) and (Sometime Last Night (album)). The Band's History Although most people assume R5 was formed in 2009, they actually formed in mid 2008. Their first show was in 2009, as confirmed by various members on Twitter. They self-released an EP titled Ready Set Rock,'' '''within a year. Once Ross got the part in Austin and Ally, their career took off. Ross had the option for a solo record deal, but turned it down and R5 was signed to Hollywood Records. Just a couple years later, the ''Loud EP was released and they gained many fans. In September 2013 their first full length album, titled Louder was released with 11 tracks and the Deluxe version with 4 acoustic tracks. If you purchased the CD at Target, you got the exclusive track, Wishin' I Was 23, and the Japan exclusive track was titled Crazy, Stupid, Love. In July 2014, the band released an EP titled ''Heart Made Up On You, ''along with news about a new album. Their sound has been evolving for the better ever since their first song. Touring All while releasing music and Ross filming Austin and Ally and Teen Beach Movie, R5 has made time to do many tours. This includes an East Coast and West Coast tour, a tour for their ''Loud ''EP, a small tour in late 2013 and a tour for ''Louder ''that included traveling all across the United States, some destinations in Canada, and even Portugal, Europe and Japan! In September 2014, they are going on tour again, with desinations such as South America and of course all of North America, with sadly only one show in Canada. It seems the R5Family keeps growing along with R5 :) TriviaCategory:R5 band *Ellington Ratliff is the only one not related in the band, he is a family friend. *They met Ellington at a dance studio in LA *They have a little brother named Ryland who is a DJ and does a set before R5's concerts *The Lynch siblings grew up in Littleton, Colorado *Riker wanted to move to LA to become an actor, but their mom Stormie insisted that they all move to stay together *Some people ship 2 members of the band: Rydel and Ellington *They are always silly and funny in interviews *They call their fans the R5Family because their fans are like family to them *They donate to charities often, and attempt to get the R5Family to donate as well Members * Ross Lynch * Riker Lynch * Rocky Lynch * Rydel Lynch * Ellington Ratliff Category:R5 Category:R5 Members Category:Ross Lynch Category:Riker Lynch Category:Rocky Lynch Category:Rydel Lynch Category:Ellington Ratilff Category:Ryland Lynch Category:R5 member Category:Wiki Content